Lost Weekend
Lost Weekend is the 24th episode of Generator Rex and the third episode of the second season. Plot Rex and Bobo are given an assignment by White Knight to investigate a string of parties in the desert with E.V.O.s as the entertainment. They are to determine if the E.V.O.s at the party are a threat to the other civilians. Surprisingly, the two are sent on the mission with Kenwyn Jones, which makes this difficult for Rex. The two continuously butt heads on whether they should or shouldn't do something. At the party Rex meets up with his old freind Sqwydd who is overjoyed to see Rex again but quietly informs him that the E.V.O.s are receiving threats. Continuing to do investigation on his own, Rex doesn't tell Kenwyn about the threats. Over hearing Rex asking another E.V.O. about it, she grabs him and questions him about it. Rex tells her that she should calm down because throughout the whole mission, she's been wanting to call White and that he's been doing this longer than she has. She understands and admits that she only wanted to earn his repect. After the two socialize, Sqwydd inexplicably goes berserk and nearly put the party guests in danger with his ink. Kenwyn and Rex attempt to stop him but his ink grabs hold of them making it hard to move. Breaking free, Rex saves Kenwyn and is able to knock Sqwydd unconcious and in the mean time suspects that someone has made the E.V.O.s powers completely uncontrollable and berserk. Sooner or later, party guests start to leave. Kenwyn, thinking opposite from Rex, Rex fears that if the guests leave, whoever was responsible will have a chance leave with also. Thus, Rex replaces Sqwydd as entertainment to keep the party guests in. After performing, Kenwyn accuses Rex of how he had given their cover away and know everyone knows who they are. Rex comes across an Thump and questions him about the threats. Just as he was about to tell the two, a mysterious E.V.O. shoots him in the back with a strong firearm weapon. Eventually Kenwyn captures the mysterious E.V.O. named Mouse. Turns out that Mouse is actually a human in disguise! It's revealed that the sabotage was the work of her and another E.V.O. One of them is an E.V.O. with the abillity to detonate objects he grabs. Apparently following the philosophy of Hunter Cain; Mouse (who was actually a school teacher) firmly believes that humans and E.V.O.s cannot work together, despite the fact that she, a human, is working with an E.V.O. Being questioned by Kenwyn and Rex; Kenwyn asks if she were responsible for Sqywdd's outburst. She explains she was just proving how dangerous his kind can be. Once they asked how she did it, she admitted that it wasn't her who did it, it was her partner. Her partner who has the ability not to only detonate things, but enchance nanite power to uncontrollable levels. Mouse explains that only inorganic materials explodes when given that type of power, but not nanites. In shock, Kenwyn tries to evacuate the party, but one of the performers gets his nanites enhanced, causing it to go uncontainable. Startled by this, the party guests run and scatter in fear. Mouse signals her partner that it is now the time to block the exits and prevent anyone from escaping. Doing that, he explodes most parts of the cave, causing large rocks and stones to fall towards party guests. Rex runs in the way and protects them from being crushed with his Smack Hands. At this point, Kenwyn is terrified and doesn't know whether or not Rex is alive. She begins to worry but Rex busts his way out and the party guest return into the cave. Kenwyn runs back to Mouse, tying her down to prevent her from escaping. But Mouse later reveals that it'll be too late for anyone to escape after everyone is blown to peices. Kenwyn questions if she has a bomb, and Mouse admits, refering to her partner; who is amping up his own powers by transforming him into a living bomb and growing in size. It comes together showing that Mouse is planning to kill him, herself and everyone present in order to prove that everyone here has commited a crime by socializing with E.V.O's, possibly herself. Back to Rex, Rex tries to fight off the enchanced E.V.O. performer but is afraid to do anything because the E.V.O. can't control himself from the insane power. Bobo is soon picked up by the E.V.O and is thrown everywhere. Kenwyn comes in and attacks the E.V.O. depsite the fact that Bobo takes the hurt too. Later on Kenwyn explains to Rex what Mouse's plan is and they run into her partner. Battling it, Kenwyn's gun has no effect and Rex discovers that he is at a disadvantage against this E.V.O. bomb. If he hits the E.V.O., his machines get blown up, if the E.V.O. were to hit him, his powers would spiral out of control like Sqwydd. So Kenwyn, a human and thus immune to the E.V.O.s powers, takes on the large bomb E.V.O., sliding though its legs and using her surroundings to take it down. Having no effect, the E.V.O. gets back up and amps himself up even more to finally explose. Sqwydd, who's powers are still enchanced and has a little control can fight without having to touch the other E.V.O. Managing to successfully defeat the E.V.O. by containing his explosion, Sqwydd wraps his solid ink around the exploding E.V.O. causing it to surpress the explosion and save everyone in the party. The E.V.O. bomb is the only thing destroyed in the process. After the fight Sqwydd notes that the overload has worn off but he cannot control his ink in the same manner anymore. Things get wrapped up and everyone is able to go home, Mouse is taken into custody and the team goes back to Providence. At the Providence Base, Kenwyn gives her mission report to White Knight. She lies, telling White that Rex had done all rules by the book. Surprised to hear this, he believes it and says that will have to pair up Rex and Kenwyn more often. The two look at each other and both agree that they both have no problem working together again, explaining that the two are now good friends. Quotes *'Kenwyn': You're not thrilled about this are you, about me on the team? *'Rex': What? Nooo, its just- *'Kenwyn': Worried I'm gunna cramp your style. *'Rex': Never crossed my mind. (Awkward silence) *''(Later, both are on the rex ride)'' *'Kenwyn': I'm not here to have...(Jets off on the Rex Ride) *''(At the party)'' Kenwyn: Fun... Trivia *When Rex says, "First time we met she tried to kill me," referring to when Kenwyn tried to get revenge on him in Basic, then he says, "Hm, you tried to kill me too." referring to their battle they once had. Probably this is to show that Rex has bad first impressions on a lot of people. *This episode is both ﻿Sqwydd's and Kenwyn's season 2 Premiere. Category:Episodes Category:Season Two